Francis Pillagefoote 'o Smith
}} One day Francis was born in to the world. His parents named him Francis Pillagefoote 'o Smith. Francis didn't really know much about pirates, but when he got older he saw pirates coming in and out of port. Francis grew up in a rich family, and his parents wanted him to be the govenor when he grew up. One day when Francis was 20 he saw Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack knew he was the one. Captain Jack sent Francis on the adventure to recapture the Black Pearl. When Francis was level 33 he repatured the Pearl. He got 2,000 rep and turned level 34. Francis later got to level 40 and he was proud of him self! Francis's Current level is level 47 and he will be level 48 soon. His favorite place to level up in the Caribbean is Isla Tormenta. When he was level 11 and when he was on Port Royal in Fort Charles Carlos asked him to be in Spania. Now Spania is the most powerful guild in the Caribbean! Currently Francis is working on leveling up to level 50! Current Level and Weapon levels Level 47 Potions: level 8 Fishing: level 13 (Working on this) Cannon: level 20 Sailing: level 24 (Working on this) Sword: level 30 Mastered Voodoo Doll: level 30 Mastered Dagger: level 30 Mastered Shooting: level 30 Mastered Grenade: level 25 Voodoo Staff: level 27 or 28 (Have to look into that..lol) Status: 4/11 things mastered (Including Notorienty, Potions, and Fishing) Family/ Cousins/Other Statistics Full Name: Francis Pillagefoote 'o Smith Family Name: Smith family Cousins: 1. Simon Treasurehawk 2. Mr. Luckey 3. ????????? Dad: John Pillagefoote 'o Smith Mom: Sarah Pillagefoote 'o Smith Current Height: 6'4 Status: Currently inactive, but I'll come back... Guild Current Guild: Spania Spania Currently won the strongest guild competion. Spania is a peace loving, envirementaly healthy, and a really active guild! It's the best guild ever. When ever you need help with a quest anyone will be willing to help you with it. I joined about a month after it started. Around June, 2009. Spania meets the limit of guild members a lot, 500! If you want to join the guild you'll have to talk to any of our officers. If you see me in the Caribbean you could ask me and I could help you. Current Quest No quests Hope to see you in the Caribbean! (I really hope that the potco developers add more quests! Instead of a chapter like the pearl, make a book! Even longer than the pearl to keep the higher levels occupied.) Bugs found When I was using my potion that gave me 500% the regular rep I leveled my Grenade up 4 levels during that time, but I had 20 minutes left on it. I got a loot skull chest in Tormenta and then the game froze..... It really sucked. Chapter 1: Leaving from Home ﻿Leaving home was a tough challenge, but I overcame it. I left in style....ha...ha... I got my first ship it was a bueaty! I traveled to Tortuga and met this really famous pirate named Jack Sparrow like every pirate does on is or her first adventure! He assigned me to recapture the black pearl! No pirate has ever done it before because all of the guards that are guarding it! I would have to gather a guild a crew and some friends. Soon I was level 5 so I had to do the Voodoo doll quest. So when I had to search for the wool or what ever it was in the crates in Fort Charles I had to fight the really tough guys. In my early days as a pirate I fought on Port Royal in Fort Charles it was great! One day this pirate named Carlos and his buddies came up to me in Fort Charles, he was the guild master in Spania. He offered me to join there guild and there guild was only a month old at the time. I joined! I was happy I made the descision! ﻿ Gallery of Pictures screenshot_2010-10-04_19-38-07.jpg|Me! screenshot_2010-10-07_19-21-01.jpg|Me when I finished El Patron's quest! screenshot_2010-10-30_20-03-36.jpg|Me at the holiday party with two GM's! screenshot_2010-10-09_19-36-17.jpg|Me with the Bitter End! screenshot_2010-11-12_16-33-36.jpg|Me at the Raven's cove tour, with one GM! screenshot_2010-12-17_17-23-06.jpg|Me in my New cloths! Category:Pirates Category:POTCO